What Would Happen If?
by Bellsie
Summary: My first fanfiction. Be nice? This takes place after Eclipse. If your curious, go read it yourself! Rated T, since there's Teenager content... Like, running away and stuffs...
1. She says goodbye

**Disclaimer: **Hah! My first fanficcie! Be nice! xD Anyways, I don't own anything. My mom still owns me... 

**AN:// Now that I know it's an official part, my friend (With my assistance) came up with a cruel idea. Since Bella never got her father's blessing (Why the hell does she need it, anyway?), she's scared to get married. So, it ends up in her result of running away the week before **

"Oh My…" Bella clipped her hair up, packing up the rest of her bags. Was she moving in with the Cullens? No. Actually, she was headed to see his supposed 'Cousin Lila' in Idaho. Really, she was going cross-country, to Pennsylvania. "Ugh…" She practically ripped the clip out of her hair, from nervousness. "Dad, I'm going to see Lila!" She told her father, who she now called Charlie, "Look at the college over near her house"

"…Who's Lila?" He questioned curiously

"Someone from Phil's side of the family" Bella interjected. Really, she was an old Kindergarten friend, first name she had thought of off the top of her head. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, "COMING!" She shouted from the hall. Weirdly enough, it was Angela

"Hi Bella!" Angela smiled politely, "I just came by to say I hope you drive safely" She told her

"Oh, thank you…" Bella smiled, hugging Angela tightly

"Well, I'd better be off. Our flight leaves in three hours, and you know airports nowadays…" Angela excused herself from the hug, running back to her parents car

"Okay…" Bella murmured, laughing to herself, dragging the two suitcases and her duffel bag in the back, "Bye, dad! I'll be back in about a month!" She lied, realizing how it was unlike her to do something like this. To Edward. Alice. Carlisle, Esme… The list went on, with people like Angela and Ben on there as well. Yes, even the unlikely Jacob was on there. Hopping in the driver's seat, there sat Edward, "Oh. My. God…" She whispered, moving her hand to poke him. Luckily enough, it was only a guilt trip. "I wonder if he'll try to stop me…" She murmured, looking at the set of Mapquest directions sitting on the passenger's seat. Beginning to pull out of the gravely driveway, she felt the gravel under her tires.

Maybe she would come back, in a month, like she promised her father. While she was driving, she looked at the left side of the steering wheel, and pulled over in front of the athletic store Mike's family owned, turning off the engine, and sobbed into her knees.

Within a few seconds, Mike had knocked on the car window, "Bella?" He asked, looking at her soaked knees, "What'd Cullen do?" He referred to Edward. After rolling her window down, she shook her head some

"No…Nothing. I'm just going on a road trip…" She murmured, "And it's just going to feel awkward being out of the town" Bella added for effect, "Watch my truck for me? I need to go to the bank…"

Mike nodded, watching Bella walk in, and run out in under 10 minutes, "Thanks" She murmured, stepping into her truck, and, with a wave to Mike, was out of the town, and headed towards Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Looking at the time, she decided to stop when she got into Idaho, and stay in a hotel for the time being. For the time being, lunch would settle her stomach, not so much to mention that it'd calm her nerves.


	2. Conflicts and Lunches

**Disclaimer: I dun own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any other piece of Stephenie's work. DANGIT! However, I own Lila and Hiro. Not that Hiro's been introduced yet...**

**AN:// Thank you Mrs.Cullen22 for my first review, and the little critiquing! fangirlish squeal I luff yah**

**Anyways, I haven't a friend, for other news, because of recent events I won't explain. So, this chapter has the possibility of emoishness…You've been warned…**

**I also can't type for Edward. I'm a novice writer, perhaps is the reason… Anyways…**

**Meanwhile, with the Cullens/Hale's (Especially Alice, Jasper, and Edward):**

"Edward! Jasper!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, causing her brother, Edward, and her husband, Jasper, to run in her room. Clothes were all over the floor, from deciding what to wear at Bella and Edward's wedding. "Bella's gone!"

"Alice, of course she is. She's gone to visit her cousin" Edward explained to his naïve sister, kissing her atop the head. "Why's your room a mess?"

"EDWARD!" She hollered, "No, she isn't! She's run off! I don't know where, though!" A panicked Alice ran around, but sat calmly after Jasper calmed the two siblings

"Oh…" Edward sighed, glancing at Jasper nervously, who only calmed him again

"Alice, I'm not one to doubt you, but, she may only be going on a trip…" Jasper told his wife in a soft demeanor, sitting down with her and rubbing her back

"Did you see any signs?" Edward pressed, being hissed at by Jasper

"She's working on it…" Jasper hissed at Edward

Edward hissed back, walking out of the room to find something of Bella's that she may have accidentally left at the house. "Ahh…" He'd found her scarf, "Wait a minute… Whatever. It works, so I hope…" He ran at the speed of light. Okay, perhaps not, but close enough. Going to open the door for his fiancée, Edward realized she wasn't there, for a change, but walked over, after making sure she wasn't hiding, just to tease him. Intaking Bella's scent, which was of burnt cookies and kittens, he drove off toward her two-story home, hoping Alice was just messing with his mind

* * *

"Oh, thank you so much…" Bella gave the menu back to her waiter, after ordering a plate of pasta. Remembering back, she realized that was the meal she had ordered on her first supposed 'date' with Edward Cullen. Twisting the engagement ring on her left finger, closest to her pinky, a few tears sputtered from her eyes. Another guilt trip? In front of people she didn't know this time? Heaven forbid. 

"Are you all right?" A girl asked, sitting down across from her, "Hey, aren't you Bella?" She asked, stroking her black hair behind her ears, "I'm Lila from school. I graduated when you were a Junior. I'm visiting my folks…"

"…" Bella was silent for a moment. Maybe it wasn't Kindergarten she remembered this Lila chick from. It was a possibility, however, "Hey, did you used to live in Phoenix during your Elementary years?"

"Uhm, I was born in Tokyo, Japan, and moved to Forks when I was ten…" Lila explained cautiously, "Why?"

"You look like a Lila I used to know." Bella explained, looking at her cup of water, and the pasta that had just arrived for her, "Uhm, if you would be so kind to excuse me, I'm sort of hungry. Long day ahead…"

"Oh, of course. I'm headed back to Pittsburgh, anyways. Bye Bella!" Lila waved

Bella spat out the bite of food she had, "Wait, wha?" She asked

"I go to college in Pennsylvania…" Lila explained, "Is that where your headed?

Bella nodded

"Oh, I'll see you around, then!" Lila waved again, "OH! My number! You know, all the Seniors last year were sooooo jealous of you. I wasn't, though!" She handed her a napkin with writing on it, "They all loved, and I mean LOVED Edward. Emmett wasn't too happy about the fangirlism, and the guy's jealously, because all the cute girls were taken…" She drifted off, both in the talking sense, and the walking sense, "Remember to call if you need help finding a place to live!"

Bella shook her head, continuing to eat, until the bill arrived. She smiled, setting a ten dollar bill on the table, and walked out.

"Bella?" A soft, velvety voice asked

"OHMYGOD!" Bella thought, turning around to see nothing

"You never wanted me to leave. Why are you? Please tell me…" That same velvet luxury added

Oh, how charming. Voice-in-the-Head again. Time to feel mental again! A wave of calm rushed over her. Crap. That wasn't good. Not at all. Maybe he was in her distance. Running to her car, she had another mental moment, and began walking again, trying to figure out what city she was in, when she heard a plane fly overhead. Waving to it like a child would, Bella gained what maturity she had, and sat down in her car, buckling in to her next stop, wherever that may lead her…

* * *

"Charlie, I came to drop off Bella's scarf" Edward told his soon-to-be Father in law 

"I'm afraid you missed her. She left at 6 in the morning" Charlie explained

"Excuse me?" Edward interjected politely

"She left for Idaho"

Edward could only do one thing at that moment. That was breathing, "Thanks" He murmured, walking back out to his car. Was this to get back at him? Maybe he deserved it, but certainly not now. Not a week before the wedding. "Bella, of all times…" He murmured under his breath, driving back to his home. Humble abode. Whatever he wanted to call it. Pulling into the driveway, he saw Alice. Wearing black for a change. How unlike her.

"Edward…" She dry-sobbed, clinging to her brother

"I know, I know" He murmured, stroking her short blonde hair back, "We'll find her in due time, I assure. At most a month. I swear" Not a second later, Rosalie burst out

"You BETTER find her within the week. If she's not at her own wedding…" Rosalie glared at him, obviously 'hungry'.

"Okay, okay, I have a plan" Edward told them.

Did he really?

Of course not.


	3. The Short Chapter Just for the Cullens

**AN:// Through a request, pure boredom, and the will /not/ to study my Ritual book for IORG, you have your new chapter! I also dun wanna do my HW. Though I should... It's funny, guys. I live for reading and writing, and, yet, i'm failing English! It's love-for-essays fault. nods Algebra's much more understandable (as to why i'm failing...)**

**And, I must apoligize. I never described Lila. She's slim, has black hair, and sky blue eyes. Hiro's the same, except muscular... And he's got the emo flippy hair! I'm not tellin yah anything about them...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, or any of Stephenie's work (Oh, how I wish I did). But, I do own my two characters, and my cell phone! (Don't ask for mah number! XD)**

* * *

**The Cullen Household:**

Edward set out a map of the country, having marked all of the highways, freeways, and motels, up to Idaho. It happened not to be very many

"EDWARD! Bella's headed for Pittsburgh!" Alice shouted from her room, having set down her purse after having that vision. Her brother had to be the first to know.

"WHAT?" He growled, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Edward softened, hearing Jasper's toes tapping the hardwood floors in the hallway

"Care to yell again?" Jasper offered, "But this time, at me?"

"Jasper, it's fine..." Alice defended herself

"No, it isn't. Even though your supposed siblings, he hasn't the right to yell" Jasper countered

"I apoligize!" Edward growled, walking over to the phone, dialing a 1-800 something number. After the airlines connected him, he asked for the next flight headed for Pittsburgh. Upon hearing the date was Sunday, Alice and Jasper laughed whole-heartedly. Not like it would kill him, but it was still funny to hear that, since they were damned to Hell, and the like.

"No need" Alice said before Jasper could get to saying that it was neccesary. Upon looking at Edward's bureau, she saw a picture of her best friend, and brother together, clinging to the closest figure, who happened to be Jasper, and dry-sobbed again

"Sweetie, it's fine..." Jasper murmured to her, stroking her hair. Glaring at Edward, he begged him to urge for a sooner flight. However, Edward had already tried, with full charm potental, but had gotten the same answer, which consisted of 'No'. Looking up to the calender, he groaned to see it was Friday. Another two days. Joy.

* * *

**AN:// Sorry it's a short chapter. I can't think long enough, not to mention my mom demands I do the HW...**


	4. Something

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Twilight Saga, I wouldn't be killing my life with help of the computer. But, I do own Hiro. Lila's passed away, as of my mum's birthday, the 2nd of December. Aren't I such a great daughter? I'll kill her off in a later chapter, from her carelessness, I suppose...**

**AN:// I'M SO SORRY! -crys- I've been SOOOOO lazy! The year's passed up so quickily. I'm teary-eyed. Seriously. T.T**

Somewhere in Idaho, in a hotel...

"Lila... You can't just talk to her. Yes, she's from school. She was my student, too. Does that mean I talked to her just because she knew Edward? No..." Hiro told her sharply, watching his sibling roll her eyes, "You know what? Let her find out about us. I don't care. He's going to think we convinced her. Especially since he knows where we're headed. Once that psychopathic sister of his---" He was stopped mid-sentence by his younger sister

"Do you _really _think I care?" She asked quietly, which, obviously, he heard

"You SHOULD, Lila Michelle! Both of our lives are at stake! GOOD ..." He stopped himself, remembering the irony in what he would have stated

"Go on..." She smirked, brushing her black hair out of her eyes, watching Hiro leave. As soon as he headed out, she blasted 'The Great Escape' from her iPod speakers

Hiro muttered a few things, bumping into a dark-brown-haired girl, "Pardon..." Again, he was stopped mid-sentence. What the Hell was up with people's manner's these days?

"Hello Mr. Tizuki!..." Bella said semi-cheerfully, brushing her hair back, "What are you doing here, may I ask?"

"My sister's on her way up to college. She wants to stay in Pittsburgh the whole year, for some weird reason..." He said softly, going to open his door

"...Oh... I'm going to be up there as well. Ironic, eh?" She asked, picking up her luggage again.

Hiro almost collided his head with the door, "Yeah... Why're you going up?" He asked softly

"Running away from someone... Maybe myself... Maybe someone else. Does it matter?" She asked, questioning his question

"Yes, it does. If you're running away, it's my duty, as a teacher, to report that..." Hiro pointed out exhaustedly, opening his door. Bella simply nodded, despite that he wasn't her teacher anymore, and, continued walking past his door, to the one next door. It was going to be a long night...

At the Cullen/Hale household...

Because of Alice's random outburst, everyone in the household was in a panic. Between Alice trying to find Bella's whereabouts, and where she was planning to go, and, Edward's panicking, everyone else was simply worried. Jasper's calming didn't help any, as well. Both in the talking sense, as well as the mental.

"Oh my..." Alice sat up after a moment, "I KNOW WHERE!! But, she's not safe there. Two other vampires are surrounding her. They look as if they won't hand her over... They want to do something or another to her..."

"WHO?" Edward demanded harshly, "Why do they have her? The poor thing..." He went off in a murmur

Jasper sighed quietly

"I don't know... But, she's on the border of Idaho and Washington..." When she looked up, he was out of his chair, a bunch of gnats floating around, "...I WANNA COME! I HAVE MORE!"

In an instant, Edward was back, "WHAT?"

"She left. She was scared of what her father would say..." Alice said softly, covering her head before his outburst  
Edward blinked, hanging his head as if it was his fault. He nodded some, going back out to the car, Alice and Jasper in tow

* * *

**ANAgain. Now, for the end  
Are Hiro and Lila the vampires keeping her for themselves?  
...Okay, those were crappy stumpers. XD;; Enjoy the chapter. Comments? Plz?Kthxbaibai!**


End file.
